Jerry and Shake TEMPORARY HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: The world famous Jake Muller moved to Raccoon City and happened to meet the lovely Sherry Birkin. What happens when they have to juggle Jake's ever growing stardom, school work and some of the closest people to them dying? Plus, things aren't too easy when your school trip goes wrong and everyone is trapped in the snowy hills of Edonia. Jake/Sherry Claire/Steve Chris/Jill more.
1. The One and Only

**Okay everyone, I hope you like it. I'm open to suggestions so feel free to PM or review something. Also, please tell me if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I don't own any of the characters in this story, the songs used, the city names use and the product names like Ute or iPod.**

**The songs used in this chapter were 'Come Wake Me Up' by Rascal Flatts and 'Bite My Tongue' by You Me At Six. If you haven't already heard both of the, check them out – they are both very good songs.**

**One last thing, I am not completing any of my Kingdom Hearts or other Resident Evil fanfics. I just have no motivation and they are old, poorly written stories.**

* * *

Everything was in complete chaos.

Virtually the entire female student body was crowded around the front entrance of our school just to catch the first glimpse of him.

Word got out that the world famous Jake Muller was going to attend our school this year. I thought that it was a complete lie that some desperate girl made up but no, he confirmed it yesterday evening.

I smiled inwardly and turned up the volume on my iPod, I never told anybody but I liked his music. I wasn't some crazy fan girl or anything but I liked him. His voice was unique and his lyrics actually meaningful. The reason I never told anyone this was that all of his other fans were practically creepy, obsessed girls who had posters of him on their walls and I didn't want to be generalised as one of them.

'_I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight_

_Yeah the whole thing begins_  
_And I let you sink into my veins_  
_And I feel the pain like it's new_  
_Everything that we were,_  
_Everything that you said,_  
_Everything that I did and that I couldn't do_  
_Plays through tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every one it grows higher and higher_  
_And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up_

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget_  
_Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette_  
_Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see_  
_Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me_  
_And you tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every one it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_I know that you're movin' on_  
_I know I should give you up_  
_But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love_  
_Time's not healin' anything_  
_Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was_  
_I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every one it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up_  
_Oh, I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up_  
_Oh, I'm dreaming'_

Suddenly, someone crashed into me and knocked me flat on my back. I looked up to see a beaming red-headed girl looking down at me.

"You lose something, Birkin?" An unusually cheerful Chris inquired.

I let out a small chuckle. Chris and I had grown close recently because of Claire, his sister. Claire and I had been best friends since I could remember. "Just my balance, I'm fine."

Claire put her hand out to help me up and gave me a warm smile, which I greatly returned. "I'm sorry I ran into you; it's just been so long!"

I shot Claire a playful glare whilst saying, "One, that kind of hurt and two, I saw you two days ago."

Chris stood in the middle of us two and put his strong arms around both mine and Claire's shoulders, walking us further into the school. "Hey Birkin, you excited about this Muller kid coming?"

"He's alright, got a few good songs I guess."

I turned my head to see Claire and Chris looking at me curiously.

"What?"

The siblings grew devilish grins and exchanged some sort of glance. Claire let out a little giggle before speaking up in a sing-song voice, "I think Sherry likes someone!"

My face flushed a pale pink and I defended, not-so-convincingly, "I don't like Jake Muller."

"Maybe you should put the volume down on your iPod then."

Sometimes, I wished I wasn't so pale because I swear that my face was as red as a fire truck. At that moment, I realised that my iPod was playing Jake's newest smash hit, 'Bite My Tongue', on full bull.

_'You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you with me  
I can't hate the ones who made me'_

"Like I said, he is alright."

"Mhhmhm," Claire sung in an accusing tone.

* * *

After starting off the day with Ancient History and Maths, I was exhausted and extremely, extremely hungry. Although I had Leon, my male best friend, in both of those classes, my teachers had a frustratingly large amount of work to give us on the first day. I had Gym after lunch with some new teacher called Mr. Krauser. I guess it'll be interesting because I overheard some students saying he was strict, others saying he was funny and handsome.

The closer I got towards the cafeteria, the louder the screaming and squealing got; nothing out of the ordinary. I bet half of the girls in there were all giddy about being under the same roof as Jake Muller, heck, I best some would be overwhelmed to be breathing the same air as him. The doors to the cafeteria had small windows in it, so when I got close enough to see into them, it was worse than I had anticipated.

"Man, look at this circus. You got any popcorn?" I heard an amused voice behind me. I turned my head to see the one and only Jake Muller smiling towards me, his blue eyes happy and radiant. His unique scar across his cheek and his almost bald head looked even better close up.

"It's kind of what you signed up for," I stated, giving him a small smile.

"Alright, where to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it looks like they are expecting me," Jake started, gesturing towards the cafeteria, "If we go in there, we're going to have to shoot our way out."

I raised my eyebrows, telling him to continue.

"And I need to eat but I don't know my way around this town quite yet. Will you show me a good place to eat? I'll pay for you."

"Thanks but no thanks," I replied. My inner subconsciousness was beating me into a pulp; I just said no to lunch with Jake Muller. "Principal Simmons doesn't permit students leaving during lunch for food unless they have a lunch pass. I don't think he would be too keen on us leaving."

Jake grunted but kept the smile on his face, "What are you a goody-two-shoes or something?" He turned to the side and his face fell. "Shit! Run!"

His surprisingly smooth hand grabbed mine and he started running at top speed down the corridors, pulling me along hopelessly behind him. You could hear the stampede of girls running towards us. Jake took a sharp turn right and let go of my hand to hitch me up on his back. He started to run even faster until we reached the Janitor's closet. He opened the door and let me down inside. We both rested our backs against the wall and slowly slid down until we met the floor.

I was breathing heavily when Jake said in between pants, "You're a pretty slow runner y'know."

"You didn't have to take me y'know," I replied, mocking his tone. "I'm covered in a layer of sweat and I haven't even had Gym yet."

"It's always something with women," Jake rolled his eyes with a little smirk.

"You've got my hair all messed up and I sort of smell like decomposing bodies."

"Not a very pretty sentence, super girl. Plus, we didn't even run for long."

"Supergirl? How'd you make that one up?"

"The name Supergirl compensates for your not-so-super running abilities."

My face curled up and I let out a gentle sneeze. I looked up to see the Jake's face not too far from mine.

"Attractive."

The distinctive sound of Excella Gionne's voice was coming closer. You could also hear various female squeals. Jake quickly got up and pulled me along with him. He pushed me down onto the floor behind a stocked shelf and pressed his body against mine, covering me. The door of the Janitor's closet opened and I could tell someone was looking around the room.

"Not in here," I heard Excella declare right before she shut the door.

Jake got up from on top of me and looked at the ceiling, out of breath.

"Thanks for the warning," I blurted out sarcastically. "Oh and by the way, why go to a high school if you're going to run away from crazy fans all the time?"

Jake turned his attention towards me and gave me a quick once over. Before replying, his lifted one of his legs up and rested his arm on his knee. "It'll die down soon. They can't hunt me down for the whole year."

I rubbed my tailbone, which was sore from when he slammed me into the ground. "You would be surprised how crazy the chicks at this school are…"

After a few minutes in silence, neither awkward nor comfortable, Jake decided to check if the coast was clear. He put his hand on the door handle and twisted the knob. He started to turn it frantically and he looked at me with wide eyes, "Uh, sweetheart. The door's locked."

"No, no, no. It can't be!" I squeaked, running up towards the door and turning the knob.

"Why so sad? You're stuck in a room with me," Jake said cockily, gesturing down his body.

I blushed slightly but mumbled, "Could have worse company I guess."

Jake jogged to the other side of the closest and dragged two blue plastic chairs over to me. He sat on the one closest towards the corner and patted the second one. I didn't refuse and sat in the chair, which was uncomfortable and dirty. In fact, the whole place was quite dirty considering that it was the Janitor's closest.

"I don't know your name yet, Supergirl."

"Sherry, Sherry Birkin."

Jake stuck his hand out for me to shake, "Please to meet your Sherry Birkin. I'm Jake Muller."

I let out a nervous giggle and shook his hand, "Trust me, I know who you are; everyone does."

"Fan?"

"More or less."

When I was curling my right leg underneath my left, I decided to ask him a question. "Why Raccoon City High School?"

"I just wanted a break from everything I guess. Plus, my dad lives here. Although, I don't think he is the father-son bonding type. My mother is still in Tall Oaks with her new boyfriend. Coming here would give her space plus l get to live without her rules now. She's sweet but strict."

"I never took Jake Muller the type to be a momma's boy," I joked, playfully punching his arm. He just grinned at me in return.

"How about you, Supergirl? Tell me about your family."

My face fell slightly but I quickly covered it up with a smile, but I think it came out more like a grimace. "My dad was a scientist, my mother one too. Nine years ago, they were working on a project and got their faces badly burnt. That wasn't what killed them though. When the ambulances were transporting them to the hospital, an oil tanker crashed into a nearby car, sending anything within a close enough radius into a fiery mess. I've lived with my foster parents and their son ever since, they're great people."

"Sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"No, it's fine."

Straight after I finished talking, the Janitor came through the door, "What are you kids doing in here, get out."

Jake and I left the closet and he checked the watch on his arm. He then looked up at me and suggested that we go to his place for a quick lunch. I was fairly stubborn but when my stomach let out a loud grumble, Jake grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me to his car.

I was surprised when he showed me his car. I expected a big shot celebrity like him to have a Ferrari or something, but instead he was a fairly worn out white Ute. Like he was reading my mind, Jake told me, "Nothing is better than ol' reliable."

* * *

When we arrived at Jake's home, I was really impressed. It looked big but modest on the outside but it was darn fancy on the inside. Everything was clean which was strange for a house with two guys in it. The house had a massive pool on the outside and a rather impressive spiral staircase leading upstairs.

Jake led me to his kitchen and started rummaging through his fridge. I turned around to wash my hands in his sink but instead I met a solid wall of flesh. I looked up to see Albert Wesker, one of my father's previous colleagues and mates. Honestly, I don't think I have seen him since that day nine years ago. He looked like he was getting ready to go to work and he was still buttoning up his shirt.

"You have already brought one girl home and it has only been just over half the school day," Wesker remarked. He then turned towards me and burned a whole into my head. "You William's daughter?"

I nodded my head gently. Wesker just grunted and left the room, probably going to work.

"My father is so friendly," Jake said sarcastically. He threw me a chicken wing, which I skilfully caught above my head, and took out some frosted donuts. "The man that I am, the things that I've done - at least it all makes a little bit more sense now."

I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner. As I took a bite out of the chicken, Jake started to speak.

"My father is a freakin' nut job. And I mean, come on - You really think that crazy doesn't run in the family?"

I don't know why but this made me smile, which caused him to smile back at me.

For the next few minutes, Jake and I ate frosted donuts on his living room floor. For some reason, we decided on the plush carpet rather than the expensive looking couches. My eyes suddenly widened and I started to panic. I roughly grabbed Jake's arm and checked his watch. We had exactly three minutes until our next class and it was a seven minute drive to school, if no other cars were on the road and we got a green light every time.

Jake burst out into a fit of laughter and pointed to me, "You should have seen your face."

I pulled him by the wrist towards his front door, "Stop laughing, we don't have time!"

Not ceasing his laughter, Jake unlocked and relocked the front door and walked towards his car. He opened the passenger side door and slid into the driver's seat. I followed in after him and he drove us to school in a record breaking five minutes. An impish grin never left his face the entire time, that was, until we were met in the parking lot with a very pissed looking Mr. Simmons.


	2. Carrot?

**Sorry that I didn't mention this before but, unless I specify their age, all of the characters are seniors in high school. Besides the teachers and parents of course. Chris is a senior too but he was kept back at one point in his schooling life so he is a year older than everyone. I'm thinking of making Piers a junior. Maybe Helena as well. Thank you guys for all the support! Every time someone reads or reviews I get all giddy!**

**I'm Australian so I might get the schooling system wrong but, oh well. It's just a story. The schooling system in this is a strange mix of my knowledge of American schools, Australian schools and random things I wish school had.**

**I don't know about other countries, but in Australia, the legal driving age is sixteen and the drinking age is eighteen. I'm applying those rules to this story. XD I talk about Australia too much! What state do you think Tall Oaks would be in – Washington? And out of these states, which one would you rather Racoon City be in – Iowa, Wisconsin, Indiana, Ohio or Illinois? Or do you have a different state in mind?**

**This author's comment is WAAAAYYY to long but, just to remind all of youse, Jake's singing voice is not always the way the actual songs sounds. For example, one of the songs last chapter was punkrock and the other was a sad country song. If it's a slow song, imagine him singing it slow. If it's a fast song, imagine him singing it fast. However, if I use a Taylor Swift song, don't imagine his voice to sound like Taylor Swift. Just imagine it being sweet and innocent. If a use a Metallic song, imagine his voice deep and threatening. You get what I mean? I am a bit confusing…**

**The songs this chapter are 'Woman Like You' by Lee Brice and '4am' by Alex G. If you haven't heard them before, check them out.**

**I don't own the characters in this story.**

* * *

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Mr. Simmons smirked; he seemed to take pleasure in discipline. He turned his head and looked me over, making me feel uncomfortable. Jake moved and stood slightly in front of me. "Miss Birkin, I expected more from you. And as for you, Mr. Muller, remember that _I_ am the principal of this school and _you_ follow _my_ rules."

"I wouldn't care if you were the Preside-" Jake started coolly before I put my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir. I know that it was wrong to have left the school grounds but we had no choice. He was practically being hunted!"

Just as Mr. Simmons opened his mouth to reply, vice principal Hunnigan stepped out from behind him. She had a serious look on her face, "You two get to class! You are off the hook for now but if you do it again, watch out. If you want a lunch pass, just apply for one, sheesh."

My mouth was hung wide open, Hunnigan was always the nice one. Mr. Simmons looked pleased as he turned around and trudged back into the school, Hunnigan trailing slowly behind. When he was out of sight, she turned around and gave us a thumbs up and wink.

Jake just scoffed and muttered, "What, she bipolar or something?"

Ignoring his comment, I gushed. "She's the best! Mr. Simmons does nothing for this school; Hunnigan does everything! She's nicer too. Oh! There was this one time when she helped me-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, good for you, but... now's not really the time. You coming?" Jake stuck out his hand, which of course, I didn't take. The jerk. I just walked past him, lightly hitting shoulders as I passed, and waved goodbye over my shoulder.

It didn't take long to get to Gym. When I entered the room, I expected to see the class setting up for dodge ball or something but no, it was much worse. Who I guessed was Mr. Krauser, was sitting on a chair in the middle of the hall. He had one leg crossed over the other and was looking at all of the students critically. I quietly joined the line at the end.

Mr. Krauser's eyes scanned the line and he squinted when his eyes landed on me.

"Late girl, what sport do you want to play?

"Uhh, I want to play baseball?"

"Say it like you mean it."

"I want to play baseball."

"Louder."

"I WANT TO PLAY BASEBALL!"

"Why?"

"I like baseball."

"Why?"

"Because it is fun."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure sir, I just enjoy it."

"What's enjoyable about hitting a ball with a stick?"

"W-Well, um," I stuttered. Mr. Krauser had a menacing look on his face and most, if not all, of the girls was terrified of him. His face suddenly twisted up into a smile and he let out a deep laugh. His voice was gruff and husky when he announced with a smile, "Five pushups, one lap of the hall, five pushups, one lap of the hall. Keep doing that until I say stop."

* * *

Gym was tiring! For most of the lesson we did netball drills, and we finished off with something our teacher liked to call _'Krauser tag'_. It was like normal tag but we had to keep our eyes closed the entire time. Mr. Krauser called out random animal names and we had to make the noise of said animal until he announced the next one. That's how you found the other people; the closer the oinks or moos, the closer the person. To make it more fun for himself, he made the last five students have a commando roll race while they still had their eyes closed and were clucking like a chicken.

He was a strange one, Mr. Krauser.

The only thing that ruined the lesson was Excella's not so subtle _'fugly'_ and _'famewhore'_ coughs aimed at me. Everyone could hear them besides our teacher, who was probably off drowning in his own laughter.

It was lunch again and I slowly made my way towards my locker. As I was putting my books away, I was tapped lightly on the shoulder. When I turned around, I was face to face with someone unexpected. Piers Nivans.

The only time we really acknowledged each other was when we passed each other at football training. I didn't play football but Chris did; He was captain. Chris spoke fondly of Piers and said that he would want to pass down his captaincy to him when he graduated. Anyone who was a friend of Chris was a friend of mine.

"Piers right?"

Piers shot me an award winning smile and nodded his head. He leant against the locker besides mine and crossed his arms. "And you must be Sherry." I'd never heard him speak before but voice was surprisingly pleasant to listen to, "Have you seen Chris around anywhere?"

Speaking of the devil, Chris peered around the corner and yelled, "Nivans! Birkin!" Chris jogged lightly over towards us and did something to Piers that I could only describe as 'brohug'. He then whispered something to Piers and they both turned towards me and engulfed me into a bone crunching hug.

"Captain, when's the next practice?"

"I was hoping this afternoon. We need to discuss new recruits for the team`. Fancy rounding up the boys with me?"

Chris and Piers forgot all about me and started to head off towards who knows where. With a smile on my face, I coughed rather loudly. Both boys turned around to face me and Chris' face lit up. "Oh! I forgot! Someone told me to tell you to meet up with them in the art room."

"Who?" I asked innocently. All Chris did was wink and walk away, leaving an amused look on Piers' face and a confused one on mine.

The art room was on the other side of the school so it took me a while to get there. In my head I was running through all the possible people that wanted to meet up with me. Claire? Rebecca?

But I was wrong. Low and behold it was pretty boy himself.

I opened the door to the art room and Jake's head immediately snapped to face me. A smile immediately fell on his face.

"You wanted to meet up with me?"

Jake took a large bite of a carrot and grinned, "Is it a crime to ask for some company?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and took a seat next to him. He finished the final lines of a verse and smiled in satisfaction.

"Writing a new song?"

"Want to hear?"

Hearing him say that got me all happy inside. I don't know why but it made me feel special. This song could become famous one day! I nodded a bit too eagerly.

'_Last night, outta the blue  
Driftin' off to the evening news  
She said, "Honey, what would you do  
If you'd have never met me"  
I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
But I could take a couple guesses though"  
And then tried to dig real deep,  
Said, "Darling honestly..._

_I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'_  
_I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken_  
_Take a few strokes off my golf game_  
_If I'd have never known your name_  
_I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova_  
_I probably never would have heard of yoga_  
_I'd be a better football fan_  
_But if I was a single man_  
_Alone and out there on the loose_  
_Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."_

_I could tell that got her attention_  
_So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,_  
_I wouldn't trade a single day_  
_For 100 years the other way."_  
_She just smiled and rolled her eyes,_  
_Cause she's heard all of my lines_  
_I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously_  
_If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be.._

_Shootin' pool in my bachelor pad_  
_Playing bass in my cover band_  
_Restocking up cold Bud Light_  
_For poker every Tuesday night, yeah_  
_I'd have a dirt bike in the shed_  
_And not one throw pillow on the bed_  
_I'd keep my cash in a coffee can_  
_But if I was a single man_  
_Alone and out there on the loose_  
_Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."'_

When Jake was finished, I was left speechless. I started clapping and spewing out unintelligible compliments.

"Woah, slow down Supergirl!" He chuckled, before he scrunched up his nose, "I feel like it shouldn't just end right there though. What do you think?"

I put my pointer finger to my chin thoughtfully and opened my mouth to speak, before quickly closing it. After a few moments of thinking, a thought popped into my head. In my best voice possible, I started to sing.

'_She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here  
But to be sure, I whispered in her ear  
"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'  
And you make the best fried chicken  
I got a hopeless golf game  
I love the sound of your name'_

My voice started to drift away when I ran out of words. Then I realised, I just sang in front of a professional singer. He must have heard so many better voices than mine! A faint blush rose to my cheeks but Jake didn't realise as he continued the song where I left it.

'_I might miss that old green 'Nova  
But I love watchin' you do yoga  
I'd take a gold band on my hand  
Over being a single man  
Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do  
If I'd never met a woman like you."'_

He scribbled down messily on his sheet of paper and looked at me with excited eyes. "That was actually pretty good." He gave me a tight hug and my recurring blush was ever so prominent. "Carrot?"

For the next couple of minutes, we chewed on carrots and chips while talking about random things, like our favourite gum flavour or smells.

"I like the colour green. I guess I just find it nice to look at."

Jake raised his eyebrows and stated, "I thought you were more of a blue girl… Anyways, my favourite colour is orange. No reason in particular."

Just as I was going to reply, a sound played on the radio. A very familiar song. Damn, this boy was everywhere!

"I like this song." Jake added, "Heard the singer's a real hunk."

He started humming to the song and then began to sing the opening lines. He wasn't singing in his normal voice though, he put on his best British accent, which wasn't very good, and sang along goofily.

'_It's pouring rain at 4 a.m.  
I feel so close to you right now  
But have you fallen for me yet?  
I'd let you go but I don't know how_

_And I know it's just another night_  
_But I fell for you again_  
_And I remember when'_

Deciding to join along at the chorus, I threw on my best British accent as well.

'_You didn't wanna waste a moment  
You were captured in my arms  
And stolen by my eyes  
It's still your heart that lifts me  
And your words that can kill me  
But still I'd run for miles  
Just to be near you'_

I was laughing pretty hard by now and laughed even harder when Jake screeched out 'Oh ohhh…'. That was so high pitched that if anyone heard, they probably went deaf or wished they were deaf. He stuck his hand out to me, like before, but this time I accepted. As the rest of the song played, we clumsily danced together across the art room floor. Jake mouthed the words the entire time.

'_Your presence lingers on my neck  
I can't let go of you right now  
I'm kinda scared of what comes next  
I might just die if you forget_

_You cut me open  
And you fill me with this hope  
When you know this whole thing's hopeless  
And I'm hopelessly hoping  
That you will see  
What lies inside of me_

_It's pouring rain at 4 a.m._  
_I feel so close to you right now_

_And I don't wanna waste this moment_  
_Captured in your arms_  
_And stolen by your eyes eyes_  
_It's still your heart that lifts me_  
_And your words that can kill me_  
_But still I'd run for miles_

_So close so close now_  
_Don't let go let go now_  
_Won't you fall for me tonight?_

_It's still your heart that lifts me_  
_And your words that can kill me_  
_But still I'd run for miles_  
_Just to be near you'_

"You're not that good live. I'd stick with the auto tune if I were you," I teased, which earned me a playful scoff. I tilted my head upwards so we were facing each other. Our eyes met and his gaze slowly drifted from my lips to my nose and back up to my eyes.

"We better start heading to class. Wouldn't want you to be late again." We walked in a comfortable silence to our next class. Turns out that we both had English together with a Miss Prospero.

"Sit next to me."

So I did.

* * *

English was pretty fun. Probably the highlight of my day. Jake and I passed notes back and forth the whole lesson and didn't get caught once. Our conversation started off about Lhasa Apso puppies and ended off with butterfly mating. How did they have babies anyway? Chris was also in my class but he was busy in the corner with Jill Valentine.

Jill and I were friends but we never actually hung out after school. Excluding that one time with Rebecca, Claire and Leon. It was painfully obvious that she found Chris to be more than a friend but Chris didn't like her back, or he was frustratingly oblivious. Jill didn't throw herself at Chris but everyone could tell she liked him by the look in her eyes whenever she saw him. Her face would light up and her mood would improve by one hundred percent. Even the best of actresses can't help the way they felt and acted when near the guy they fancied. And Jill definitely wasn't a great actress anyway…

Class was over all of a sudden. As the saying goes, time flies when you're having fun. Miss Prospero gave us a sheet of homework, but they were only spelling words we'd have to learn for our next lesson. All of the students filed out of the room, excited that the day was over. Jake and I were the last to leave the room. Chris and Jill were just in front of us.

"Ladies first. Go first, Jill. Give me a chance to play nice guy."

When we were all out of the room, Chris turned around and looked at Jake, then back at me. The tips of his lips turned up slightly and he directed a question at Jake, "We have a few spots left on the team. You interested in joining?"

Jake grunted and shook his head slowly, "You really think that I'd want to play pansy high school rugby with you?" He walked down the school corridors until he was out of sight.

"What's his problem?" Chris muttered to himself. I don't know why, but I felt the need to apologise on his behalf.

"Sorry about him, he's an idiot."

* * *

Instead of driving myself home, I drove myself to the local ice-cream parlour. I made my way to the counter and ordered the usual – Butterscotch and Hazelnut. Just as I was making my way out of the store, a soft hand clutched my wrist.

"Sherry, Sherry, it's me," Jake whispered in a hushed voice. He was looking suspiciously around the place as if a fan was going to pop out of nowhere and kidnap him.

"Nice disguise," I commented sarcastically. He was wearing big black sunglasses and a San Francisco 49ers cap.

Jake didn't note my sarcasm and smiled triumphantly, "I know! My fans know that I don't root for the 49ers."

When I sat down, a group of four huge guys walked up to our table.

"And what's a gorgeous girl like you doing sitting with a shithead like him?" The tallest one asked, shaking his blond head.

I turned my head towards Jake to see his reaction. His left eye twitched and he was getting ready to stand up. I shook my head slowly as if saying _no_.

A black haired one stuck his elbow out, "Come on babe, your leaving with us."

I shook my head shyly and said quite bashfully, "Thanks for the compliment but I was just about to leave anyway."

The guys looked at Jake and rolled their eyes, before the tallest one spoke again. "Alright, alright. But make sure you get a better man. Chicks like you deserve better than _that_."

Jake's expression remained quite calm, but underneath he table his left hand was curled into a tight fist. The four guys started to walk away and Jake had his eyes firmly planted on their backs. "Damson Lakes High."

"What?"

"Their football jerseys. They attend Damson Lakes High."

"Oh…"

"I'm joining the school rugby team."

"Just because they called you a shithead?"

"Yep," Jake shrugged with a serious face.

"And they call girls drama queens." For some reason, that make Jake smirk. He reached into my front bag pocket and grabbed my phone. I watched him curiously as he typed his number into the phone. He then got his phone out of his pocket and put in my number. He held his spare hand up so I couldn't see what he was doing so I just sat patiently. His hand lifted up just in time for me to see _'Confirm Supergirl's number'_.

"Still sticking with that nickname?" Jake didn't reply, he just continued to eat his mint ice-cream. He was smart enough to get it in a cup. It was so hot today that the ice-cream in my cone was melting onto my fingers. I wiped my left hand checked my phone. He entered himself as _Hot stuff_. Typical. I changed the name to a simple Jake. When I looked up, I saw the man himself pouting like a sad puppy.

"Why'd you change it?"

* * *

Even after we finished our ice-creams, Jake and I sat at the table and talked. We continued our conversation about butterfly mating before I asked a question I've always wanted to ask him.

"What's your favourite song that you've written?"

He cupped my chin in his hands and titled my face so that it was looking directly at his. "Without a doubt the one we wrote today." The close proximity of our heads made my face go from a rosy tint into a fire truck red. Jake let out a heart-warming chuckle. He let go of my chin and gestured towards my face, "I take back what I said about blue; red is definitely your colour." Of course this made me blush more furiously. I think my head was going to explode.

Jake let out another chuckle before reaching into his back pants pocket. His face fell and he blinked a couple of times. "You know when we left my home, where did I put my house keys?"

"I don't know," I replied worriedly. "Don't you have a spare key? Like under the garden gnome or something?"

"That was the spare key."

"When does your father get home from work?"

"Not for a long time… Around dinner time maybe."

An idea quickly formed in my mind. _Just say it Sherry. Just say it._

"Want to stay at mine for a while?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jake followed my car to my home and I waited outside my front door for him to get out of his Ute. He scanned my house and a small smile stretched across his face. "Small but pretty. Looks very homely."

I didn't reply, I just opened the door. When I stepped inside, I was greeted with the sound of bare feet pattering down the hallway. Reed, my little brother, was running as fast as his four year old legs could go towards me. I spread my arms out as far as I could and pulled him into a giant hug, careful not to hurt him.

"What are you doing home little man?"

His big azure coloured eyes stared back into mine and he had the biggest grin ever on his face. "The hospital is letting me stay home for two days." I saw that Jake's faced turned confused but he decided against questioning it.

Reed slipped his small hands into mine as I stood up. He dug his face into my leg and looked up timidly at Jake.

Jake knelt down so that his face was level with Reed's and shook his hand. "My name is Jake. You're quite a handsome man, is Sherry your girlfriend?"

This made Reed stick his chest out and stand up straight, "I'm Reed. And nah, she's just my sister. The bestestiest sister ever!"

Reed's spare hand grabbed Jake's and we both lifted our arms in the air so that his feet were off the floor. He was swinging back and forth until we put him down on the kitchen floor, which is where my mother was standing.

Jake let go of Reed's hand before shaking my mother's hand and introducing himself. One thing that I noticed about Jake was that he was pretty formal with his hand shaking and stuff. Reed tugged on Jake's pants lightly and pointed to some toy cars on the floor. They walked over to the cars and sat own on the cool tiles, racing each other.

As I helped my mother with the dishes, I told her all about my day. We were pretty close and I usually told her everything. She was like a best friend to me.

We finished up the cleaning and the only thing in the room that you could hear was Reed making dinosaur noises. I looked over to see him holding a plastic T-Rex in his hand attacking the triceratops in Jake's hand.

Then I realised something. If you told me yesterday that the Jake Muller would be sitting on my kitchen floor, playing with my little brother as if they knew each other for centuries after we spent virtually the whole day together, I wouldn't believe you.

I smiled to myself; this year was going to be different. A good kind of different.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	3. URGENT

This is just a note to tell you all that I am continuing Jerry and Shake. The only problem is that I think of the major plot events but not the little things. That is the reason why I haven't done anything recently. I have a serious procrastination problem and tend to avoid my problems. Please give me events that you want to happen in this story and I will continue writing straight away. I feel extremely guilty because a lot of people were into this story especially one who PM'd, Lisa431. Sorry.

Also, I have a new project starting up called Resident Evil 7. I got Resident Evil Revelations for Christmas and I love it! It gave me a lot of inspiration. I've loved every single Resident Evil game I've played (yes including 5 and 6 which were amazing) so I love writing FanFiction for it.

Here is my current summary of the story:

The US government was faced with yet another interesting predicament. With both a disgraced Tricell and a mysterious Neo-Umbrella threatening a bioterrorist attack upon the world, is there really any way to stop the horror? Add an endless battle of power between the BSAA, FBC, Terrasave and the local military to handle the situation and you have yourself a global crisis like never before.

Would you read it? What could make it more interesting or appealing? I have a lot of ideas for this and I don't want to give out any spoilers but I want to know what you all want.

This will be set in different parts but part of one big story. Sort of like the separate campaigns in RE6.

Campaign 1: Claire and Rebecca.

Campaign 2: Jill and Chris.

Campaign 3: Sherry and Jake.

Campaign 4: Whoever you decide! I'll let you all decide who else you want included in this story as a main character.

So overall, I want ideas for both stories and if I get enough, I'll start right away. I am currently half way through my school holidays (and officially over fourteen) and I feel like I am wasting my days. Don't get me wrong, I'm relaxing and having fun but I want to do something productive. I've hardly left the house and haven't seen any of my friends for over a month.

Getting that message from Lisa431 tipped me over the edge and set of my guilt meter. I don't want to disappoint you guys any further.


End file.
